


Bunny

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link finds the best item.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ravio isn’t particularly good at whittling—he prefers to order in his goods, including all his signs. Unfortunately, the war severely cuts down what he’s able to import, and he’s still packed into an enormous castle with plenty of customers. So Ravio _learns_ to craft. He starts small, with hand-cut signs he puts up in every hallway, then moves on to decorations for his tables that’ll hold his buyers’ interests. When he’s mastered making little Sheerows—the official mascot of the store—he moves on to making little Ravios. His own look is a distinct part of his brand. He meticulously paints them in varying shades of purple and scatters them between his more valuable wares. As far as he can tell, it works—there’s a noticeable rise in sales, and his customers linger in his chambers longer. Impa even reports that Princess Zelda approves of his stores ‘improved atmosphere,’ and they stop taking down his signs. 

What he most looks forward to is _Link’s_ reaction, because Link is both his best customer and the hero of their team. When Link finally shows up on his doorstep after a three-week campaign in another region, Ravio springs right to attention. He greets, “Good morning, Mr. Hero! It’s so good to see you! Are you looking for anything in particular today? A bigger bomb bag, perhaps? More arrows? Or my greatest invention yet—_bomb arrows_?”

Link, as usual, politely listens but gives no answer, then wanders off in a random direction. He’s a hard nut to crack. He glances idly around the many tables set up amongst Ravio’s quarters, and then his eyes zero in on the weapon table. 

He walks towards it and stops, staring down between the sword and boomerang. 

Ravio shuffles up beside him, ready to give the whole spiel, but Link reaches out and makes his choice without assistance. He picks up the little Ravio figure perched between the two weapons. He turns it carefully over in his hands. He glances down at the table, and Ravio clues in too late that he must be looking for a price tag that isn’t there. The decorations were never meant to be for sale. For once in his life, Ravio doesn’t blurt out a price. He’s too busy being obscenely flattered that Link would want a miniature _him_. To anyone else, he’d say those aren’t part of the merchandise—he can’t start giving away parts of his store. For Link, he just flounders.

Then Link dips his hand into the pouch at his hip. He withdraws an enormous gold rupee that he places on the counter. Ravio gapes at it. It’s worth _three hundred rupees_—more than the sword and boomerang combined.

With an uncharacteristic smile, Link leaves. He keeps the little Ravio clutched tightly in his hand, while Ravio stays behind to swoon.


End file.
